In feature management of cloud software, feature switches typically de-couple feature deployment from feature activation. Further, feature switches allow switching off a new feature upon testing and defining groups of users to receive the new feature. Thus, feature management of cloud software provides evaluation of user acceptance and performance of the new feature, and allows switching off a feature without the requirement to redeploy an application to remove the new feature.
In contrast, feature management for on-premise software typically allows switching the new feature on and not switching the feature back off, especially if the switching is established by changing configuration. Feature switches are customizable per tenant or system, instead of per user. Testing different combinations of switches requires different tenants or systems. Upon testing of a certain features' combination, one must set up new tenants or systems in order to be able to test different combinations of switches. Further, the new feature might not work properly at customer side due to customer modifications. Thus, evaluation of the new feature is a complex and cumbersome process.